


Imprint

by BeCullen



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeCullen/pseuds/BeCullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul has a secret. He has imprinted, and nothing in the world could seem worse to him, except, maybe, for the pack finding out.  Will he be able to escape and be with the one person in the world that has captured his heart and soul or will they be destroyed? Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> A/N: Thank you to BbEyedGirl for being my wonderful beta on this story. This story was originally written for the Quickie Contest with a 500 word limit. I am keeping as close as I can to the 500 word limit with each of my remaining chapters. Enjoy!!

 

 **PPOV**

 

Knowing we were out of time, I rushed through the woods to him. I had always felt that imprinting would be a nightmare, a curse. At first, I thought it was and I tried so hard to resist him, but I didn’t have the strength to stay away. Of all the people in the world I could have imprinted on, it had to be a leech. That was how I thought of his kind, blood sucking leeches, all of them, except for him. I knew that it didn’t make sense, but nothing made sense to me anymore. He had become the center of my universe. Everything I was and will ever be belongs to him.

Hiding this from the pack was difficult. Sam and the rest of the surviving members of the Quileute pack did not have a clue until this morning. It was a stupid mental slip in my thoughts and Sam heard it. I had not seen him in days, and I could not contain my agitation at being separated. The stress and anxiety finally won and in a moment of weakness my secret was revealed to Sam. Concentrating on escaping and racing to him, I chose to block the packs thoughts. I knew they were attempting to contact me and were at this very moment tracking me. My only hope was to make it to him before I was caught.

After the disastrous battle with the newborn army, we lost Jacob, Leah and Quil. The Cullens had lost Rosalie and Esme. The backlash from the battle we narrowly won was the dissolution of the treaty with the Cullens. Afterward, they moved up to Seattle to mourn and distance themselves from us. What everyone hadn’t known, not even my imprint himself, was that I had already imprinted on him months before. The distance proved to be unbearable for me and I had gone to him.

Racing through the dense forest undercover, I came across his trail and followed it. As I closed in on him, my heart started to race and the nervous butterflies invaded my stomach. It was like this every time we met. I couldn’t get enough of him.

His scent became stronger, and I knew he was close. Hearing me approach he was waiting with open arms. Phasing and rushing to him, he enveloped me in his strong arms and crushed me to him.

“Paul,” he murmured as he buried his nose in my hair and breathed deeply. “Are you okay? What’s going on?”

“I screwed up. The pack knows about us. They’re on their way. We have little time.” I spoke quickly.

“Alright, let’s go. I have a boat ready in Seattle. No one will be able to track us.” He replied releasing me.

At that moment, the pack burst through the trees and rushed us. My last vision before losing consciousness was Sam and Jared taking him down.

As my world collapsed, I screamed out to him, “Emmett!” And everything faded to black.


	2. Rage

 

 **EmPOV**

 

Hearing my mate scream my name in terror jolted me from my attack-induced haze. Sam and Jared had me pinned to the ground, growling and snapping. Jared was attempting to tear out my throat while Sam held me down with his massive paws. We turned enough in our struggle so that I could see Embry and Brady take down Paul. A growl from deep in my gut exploded with such force that I startled the wolves hovering over me. Taking advantage of their hesitation, I shifted under them and caught Sam off balance. Grabbing him with my right hand, I threw him towards the forest. He landed with a yelp and slid into a tree, crushing it under his weight.

Glancing back to Paul, I saw Brady latch onto his shoulder with his razor-sharp teeth and attempt to tear it from his body. Wondering why he hadn’t phased to fight back, I realized that I couldn’t hear his heartbeat, a heartbeat that I cherished more than any other sound in the world. “Oh God, no. Paul.” I sobbed.

My vision turned red, my hatred erupted from every fiber of my being for these “brothers” of his. Not realizing what I was doing and with only the instinct to save my mate to guide me, I caught Jared’s jaws in my hands and pulled with all my might. The agonized sound that came from him shook the trees, and he went limp in my arms. Standing up, I tossed his corpse to the ground, not feeling one ounce of remorse as I started toward my mate and his attackers.

Charging towards Paul, I attempted to push down the fear growing in my heart. Death and destruction were my only objectives at this point. A few yards before I reached my intended targets, I felt several stone-hard bodies collide with me, with arms holding me like vices.

“Wait, Emmett. Calm down first,” a soothing voice whispered in my ear.

Snapping at the speaker and wrenching at the arms holding me, I didn’t recognize Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward through my rage and fear. My only objective was revenge for the loss of my mate. My distress was escalating to a combustive point, threatening to shatter my very being, as they stood between me and those who would pay for taking my mate from me.

Trying to free myself, I all but growled, “Let me go. Now. Let me... they’ve murdered him, Carlisle. I’ll kill them all.”

“Wait. Listen.” Carlisle spoke with his soft authority. He always had a calming presence. It was at that time that I realized Jasper was using his gift on me. Turning, I snapped at him, trying to make him stop.

“Carlisle.” I bellowed. The anguish that pierced my chest was more than I could endure. At that point, I wished Sam and Jared would have finished me.

“Listen,” he implored, and I did and heard the most beautiful sound in the world. My mate’s quiet heartbeat.


	3. Reason

 

 **EmPOV**

 

Sam ran in his wolf form and stood between us and the remaining wolves. With hatred in his eyes, he crouched down in an attack pose and growled menacingly.

“He says for us to leave and never come back again,” Edward repeated from what he read in Sam’s mind.

“What? Hell no. Let me go so that I can rip his head off like I did that other dog,” I responded with an evil smile. My mate had been injured, maybe even mortally wounded, and he had the nerve to tell me to leave. “Phase back and talk to me like a man,” I provoked.

Phasing back into his human form but keeping his distance from us, he glanced back and forth between Paul, Brady, Embry and us. “Stay where you are, leaches,” Sam pointed at us and all but spat his words while Edward and Jasper kept me from tearing him limb from limb. Carlisle approached from behind us and held out his hands in supplication.

“Sam. We don’t want anyone else to get hurt. Emmett and Paul are mates and from what Emmett has told me, Paul has imprinted on him. I know the pack takes an imprinting very seriously and usually protects the bond at all costs. Am I wrong about this?,” Carlisle questioned, attempting to reason with him.

While Sam was absorbing what Carlisle had said, I couldn’t take my eyes off of Paul. He lay in the leaves and dirt, breathing in slow, shallow breaths. The flesh of his shoulder was torn and bleeding and his heartbeat, while quiet and steady, was beating rapidly. Too rapidly. He was losing a great deal of blood. Anger rose again from my chest, and I felt another growl begin. Edward and Jasper held onto me tighter as I tried to figure out how to escape from them and shred those dogs to pieces. I had never know such rage in my entire existence.

Edward leaned in and whispered into my ear, “Sam is wavering. He doesn’t know what to do. He knows that he shouldn’t separate a wolf from it’s imprint, but his hatred toward us is making him doubt his decision right now.”

Deciding that maybe Carlisle’s approach would work better, I calmed my mind and relaxed my pose. Edward and Jasper continued to hold me tight, not trusting that I wasn’t lulling them into a false sense of calm while preparing for another attack. Looking back to my mate, my long silent heart seemed to shatter in my chest. What would I do now if I lost him too? How would I survive an eternity without my mate? My head was beginning to spin with the very thought of Paul not surviving this ordeal. Steadying my courage, I decided that I would do anything in my power to save him, to be with him, even if it meant humbling myself to his pack alpha. If that’s what I had to do, then that is what has to be done.


	4. Relinquish

 

 **EmPOV**

 

Sam was staring at the wolves, seeming to contemplate what to do next. Sensing Edward stiffen next to me, I was immediately on alert. Turning toward us with his composure intact, he spoke with the alpha authority that we had heard multiple times in our dealings with the pack.

“Carlisle, we are going to take Paul home. He needs to heal and he needs his pack. Take your family and leave. You may outnumber us here now, but don’t doubt that we will fight to the death and we will take some of you with us as well.” He proclaimed while standing to his full human height. Brady and Embry, still in their wolf form, bristled behind him and hovered over Paul.

“Sam, you cannot separate a wolf from his imprint. You know what that will do to him. He may die. Do you really want his death on you conscience? He needs to be with Emmett. We can take him with us and I can tend to his wounds. There need be no more violence here or ever again. Let us take him with us,” Carlisle pleaded in an attempt once again to reason with Sam.

“NO,” Sam shouted at Carlisle. “Take your family and go.”

Carlisle turned to me with remorse in his eyes. Turning back to Sam and then back to me again, he spoke softly, “Emmett, let us go and let this situation calm down a bit. We can get in contact with Paul or Sam in a few days.” Carlisle made eye contact with Edward, and Edward nodded in agreement.

“Please,” I whispered, “Don’t make me leave here without him. Not when he is dying. How do we know that they are not going to kill him when we leave? I don’t think I can stand it, Carlisle. Please,” I begged to him.

My heart was breaking with the thought of leaving him when he was unconscious and near death. After losing Rosalie during the fight with the newborn army, I never thought I would find another that filled my heart and soul. All those years that she and I were together, we thought we were true mates. To my relief, I was glad that she never found out we were not. It would have devastated her.

If I were to lose Paul now, after finding my one true mate, I don’t think that I could survive it. Focusing beyond the sadness that was overtaking me, I realized that I would have to trust Carlisle and leave without him. Edward and Jasper were attempting to ease me away from the wolves, so I gave Carlisle a weak nod in acceptance. He pursed his lips and gave me a quick nod in understanding. The decision was made. I would leave here without my heart, my soul and my mate.


	5. Resign

 

 **EmPOV**

 

Turning back to Sam, Carlisle spoke firmly, “Alright Sam, we shall leave, but only if you agree that Emmett can speak with Paul when he awakens.”

Shifting his gaze between Carlisle and myself, Sam responded, “Okay. I will have Paul contact Emmett when he is recovered, but you and your family are not allowed to return to Forks or near our land. The treaty is void, as you well know. But if you are found near pack lands or Forks, we will attack and destroy you. We are greater in number than when you left. Don’t underestimate us. Do you understand? Do not come back. Ever.” Sam sneered and stepped back towards his pack members.

Embry and Brady shifted back into their human forms and lifted Paul up between them. As they jostled him around, Paul moaned and called my name. Overtaken with the desire to go to him, I lunged forward, surprising Edward and Jasper and breaking free from their grasp. Before I could reach Sam, Edward and Jasper tackled me to the ground and I felt a numbness overtake my senses. Moaning in disappointment and heartbreak, my will crumbled. I knew Jasper was using his gift on my again, but I could not summon the strength to fight it.

Hearing Carlisle instructing Sam and the other wolves to leave while they still had me under control, I could not bring myself to contain the sobs that broke free from my chest. These tearless sobs wrenched from me with such force that I collapsed onto the ground. Like a rising wave, my roar bellowed out of me with such force that it shook the trees.

As I rose to my hands and knees gasping for air I did not need, my thoughts were a swirling tornado of confusion and pain. I knew that I needed to get control of myself and discuss the situation with my family. Carlisle would know what to do next. He would know how to fix this mess Paul and I had found ourselves in.

Hearing the beat of the wolves feet running, I realized that the rest of the pack was approaching us. There were so many running in our direction that I could not distinguish how many there were.

“Carlisle, we need to go, now.” Jasper whispered anxiously while scanning the woods.

Distracted by our situation and the sound of the advancing pack, I did not hear Alice and Bella’s arrival in the small clearing.

Standing from my position on the ground, I turned to them, “Alice, Bella. Why are you here?”

“We came as soon as we could. Alice had a vision of the future and you, Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were no longer with us. We were afraid that we had lost you guys as well.” Bella stared at Edward, her voice tinged with fear.

Edward reached for his wife and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Looking away from the scene, I could not watch their small sign of affection without my heart aching.


	6. Retreat

**EmPOV**

 

Grabbing my arm and glancing toward her husband and then back at me, “Come on, Emmett.  Everything will be alright, but we need to go, now.  Do you understand? Let’s go home and regroup.  Paul will be alright with the pack.” Alice stated turning toward Sam.

Sam gave his nod of agreement as the sounds of the pack grew louder and louder.  He had a smug grin on his face as he stood between me and my mate.  Embry and Brady began to ease backward toward the forest and the direction the pack was approaching. Easing back with them, Sam turned to Carlisle one last time and tipped his head. Carlisle returned his acknowledgement while Edward, Jasper and Alice pulled me in the opposite direction.

Trying not to resist them, I allowed myself to be led away.  The monster inside of me was thrashing at the fact that I was being separated from my mate.  Jasper, sensing my misery, attempted to sooth me with his gift.  It helped minutely.  I was beyond soothing, however I knew I had to get it together and with the help of the rest of my family, find a way to get Paul back.

We turned away from the pack, disappearing into the woods just as the other wolves burst through the trees behind Paul and the rest.  As I ran, the questions were tearing through my mind.  What was I going to do now?  How will I get him back?  Will he be okay with the pack?  Would they continue to hurt him after they get him home?  Was he going to survive?  How would I live without him?

My emotions were spiraling out of control the farther we ran from him.  As the pain and terror that I would never see him again grew, I began to slow my pace.  We had travelled miles from the clearing but had not reached any populated areas yet.  I needed to hunt. The fight and emotional turmoil had taken it’s toll on me and I needed to feed.  Edward, reading my thoughts, slowed and returned to my side.

“You need to hunt.  Let’s go.” He stated matter-of-factly.  Turning to the rest of our family, Edward spoke.  “Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and I are going to hunt to the east.  We will meet you ladies back here in an hour.”  Walking up to Bella, Edward gave her a chaste kiss and whispered something in her ear that I could not hear.  Turning from their innocent display of affection, I made eye contact with Carlisle.  With a small, sad smile, he gestured to the eastern forest.

We walked to the edge of the trees and waited for Edward and Jasper to join us.  I knew the sadness that Carlisle kept hidden from us all.  He still mourned the loss of Esme. Hoping that this hunt would strengthen my resolve and blocking any thoughts of losing my mate, we retreated into the trees.

 


	7. Rouse

  
**PPOV**

 

Slowly, I awoke from the most fitful sleep I could ever remember.  As soon as my mind began to function again, I was hit with an agonizing pain in my head and shoulder. Trying not to move for fear of worsening the pain, I opened my eyes and squinted at the brightness of the room.  Staring at the ceiling, I did not recognize where I was.  

Bracing against the pain I knew was to come, I lifted my pounding head and surveyed my surroundings.  This was an unfamiliar place to me.  Scanning around, I saw Sam sitting in a chair staring back at me.  He was positioned between me and the door out of the room.  Apparently he felt that I was going to try to get away.  He would have been correct.

  
Attempting to talk, I had to clear my throat a few times before I could get my parched throat to work, “Where am I?”  

Sam stared back at me with disgust and spoke in a clipped tone, “Never mind that.  You don’t need to know where you are.  All you need to know is that you will go before The Council to find out your fate.”

My fate, I thought.  What was he talking about?  My mind was not clear, and I was having difficulty organizing my thoughts.  After a few moments, it hit me.  Emmett.  

“Where is Emmett? Sam, what did you do?” I whispered in a panic.

How long had I been unconscious?  Where was Emmett and the pack?  I had so many questions and my memory was foggy at best.  The last thing I remembered clearly was seeing Jared and Sam take Emmett down.  Oh God, no.

Attempting to sit up, I felt my arms and legs restrained.  Looking down, I saw that I was chained to the bed.  What was going on?  I knew the pack would be upset at who I imprinted on, but this was bordering on insanity.

Looking back to Sam, I demanded an answer.

“I said the only thing you need to concern yourself with is the Council hearing.  It is scheduled for dusk tonight,” Sam informed me in a flat, emotionless tone.  He stood and walked to the door of the room.  Stopping, he turned to me with a sneer on his face, “Oh, in case you were wondering what you’re charged with.  You are charged with treason and the death of a pack member.”  With that last statement, Sam opened the door and left the room.

Staring at where he had exited, I tried to wrap my brain on what was going on and how I was going to escape this madness.  Obviously, the pack had issues with my imprinting on Emmett, but the death of a pack member?  I really needed to figure a way out of these chains and get away.  My only hope was that when I did escape, I would find Emmett safe and sound.

 


	8. Resolve

**PPOV**

 

Pulling against the metal cuffs that encircled my wrists and ankles, I cursed and flung myself back onto the bed.  This was no use.  I could not break free and in my weakened state, I could not shift into my wolf form.  The wounds on my shoulder as well as my wrists were throbbing and bleeding again.  Staring down at the torn and bloody skin under the steel cuffs, I had an idea.  Maybe, if I worked my wrist in the cuff long enough, the blood would make my skin slick and allow me to force my hand through.  

Twisting my right hand back and forth, I gritted my teeth at the pain I caused myself. Resolving that any amount of pain was worth it to be able to see Emmett again, I continued to abuse the skin.  

Deciding that there was enough blood, I made my hand as skinny as I could, tucking my thumb into my palm and pulling against the restraint.  Feeling the skin tear away from my wrist, I kept pulling anyway.  This was my only chance, and it had to work.  Pulling again, I jerked my wrist, attempting to dislodge my hand.  I felt something pop in my thumb. Turning my head to scream into the pillow in pain, I knew that I had broken something. The white, hot pain seared its way up my arm, causing me to pause.

Not caring that I may have permanently injured myself, I pulled until my hand, made smaller by the break, came through the cuff.  Quickly, I brought my hand up to my chest in an attempt to comfort myself.  Biting and moaning into the pillow, I hoped that I wasn’t making too much noise to bring Sam or any of the pack in the room.

After several long moments of torment, I finally calmed down enough to look at the damage.  The skin around my hand was torn and the flesh was peeled away to the point where I could see the muscles underneath.  My thumb appeared to have only dislocated from its socket, and with luck maybe I could reset it, but not right now.  Right now, I needed to close my eyes a bit and rest.  The exertion of freeing my hand and the wounds made me fatigued and listless.  Deciding that I could afford to rest a bit and then try to escape, my eyes closed virtually on their own, and I was asleep before another thought entered my head.

 


	9. Restraint

**PPOV**

 

Waking for the second time today, I slowly opened my eyes and, at first, was disoriented as to where I was.  Reaching with my right hand to rub my face, I felt the pain course through my thumb and wrist.  Pulling my hand down quickly, I curled it into my chest and bit my lip to stifle the painful whimper that escaped.  

As reality set in, I let out a soft sob.  My earlier fears of Emmett’s demise began to resurface, and I tried to reason with myself.  If he was dead, surely I’d know it, sense it somehow.  My bond with him was strong.  It was strong enough to propel me to him after he and the Cullens left Forks for Seattle. Surely, if he was dead, I’d sense it.  It was like I could feel him inside me, not like I could with the pack, but somehow I just knew he had to be alive.  I’d know if he wasn’t.

Glancing around the room, I noticed that it wasn’t as bright as it had been earlier. Gasping, I twisted my head around to look out the window.  The sun was starting to set. Sam and the rest of the pack would be here anytime to take me to The Council.  

With renewed determination to escape and find my mate, smiling slightly at Emmett’s term for us, I reached to the shackle that held my left wrist.  My right thumb was throbbing, but I had to ignore it for now.  There would be time to reset it later.  Fumbling with the cuff, I was having difficulty getting the clasp to release.  

After what seemed like an eternity, I released my left wrist.  Taking a moment to examine my right thumb, I decided that I would need to set it before continuing on.  It was virtually useless as it was, and I needed to have both hands free to escape.  After releasing my restraints and jumping out of the window, I would try to phase, so that I could heal myself and be able to run faster through the woods.

Grabbing my right thumb with my left hand, I pulled it away from my wrist and hoped that I was doing it the right way.  Not sure how it was supposed to feel, the wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks when my thumb popped back into the socket.  The shock of the intense pain was so surprising to me that I yelped before I could stop myself. Slinging my head backwards into the pillow and gritting my teeth against any more outbursts, I cradled my injured thumb with my left hand as the tears streamed down my face.

As I started to get my breathing under control, I focused my swirling thoughts enough to remember that I needed to release my ankles and leave this hell hole.  Before I could move, I heard the door creak open and knew it was too late.

 


	10. Rescue

**PPOV**

 

Closing my eyes, I braced myself for the inevitable. I had failed us. In my weakness, I had not escaped and returned to Emmett. My heart felt as though it had been ripped from my chest, leaving a gaping hole where it once beat for my mate.  Taking a deep breath, I hoped that Sam would go ahead and kill me now.  

Squeezing my eyes tightly and fighting the tears that began to form, I waited.   _Make it quick,_ I thought to myself.  Maybe my suffering would end quickly and I would not have to endure another second without him.  Would Emmett know it?  Would he sense it when I die?  With all my heart, I hoped he would not.  He deserved that much at least.  We had all lost so much in the past year, and the thought of me adding to his grief tore me to shreds.  

Deciding that I wasn’t going to hide, I opened my eyes to stare at my attacker.  Making Emmett proud with my bravery would be my last gift to him.  I would fight as much as I could to stay alive for him.  Sitting up to meet the challenge, I was taken aback at the wolf pack member who came quietly through the door.

“Seth.  What are you doing here?” I hissed attempting to look around him into the hall for the rest of the pack.

“Shhh,” he whispered, looking back himself.  Turning back to me, he quickly shut the door and locked it behind him.

In my confused state, I didn’t know what was going on.  Did Sam send Seth to retrieve me and bring me to The Council?  Surely, they would know that even in my weakened condition, he could not handle me by himself.  There was something else was going on here.

“Seth, what are you doing?  Why are you here?” I asked him again more earnestly.  I needed him to be far away from here when the rest of the pack arrived.  Seth had always been close to the Cullens, and he and I had grown closer during the fallout after the newborn war.  He was like a true brother to me now, and I could not stomach him mixed up in all this.  He had to go, immediately.

“Get out of here.  Now.  Go.” I commanded him in an attempt to get him to listen to me for a change.  He was very stubborn and hardheaded at times.  It was so frustrating.

“No,”  he simply stated as he approached me to release my ankles from the shackles.  

Watching in disbelief as he helped me, it dawned on me what he was doing.  Before I could ask, he confirmed it.

“Come on.  I’m getting you out of here.”

 


	11. Regret

**PPOV**

 

“I can’t stand by and let them murder you.  We can escape out the window and get away from here before they even suspect.  They’ll be here in about an hour, so we will have a head start.” He explained excitedly as he assisted me up from the bed.

Shaking my head, I pushed him away towards the door.  “No, Seth.  I can’t let you get involved with this.  I don’t want anything to happen to you,” I protested as I attempted to get to my feet.  Stumbling and nearly falling to the floor, Seth caught me and helped me to stand.

“See.  You won’t get far at all in this state.  You need me Paul.  I have a car waiting on the other side of the woods by the highway.  If you can make it to there, then we can drive up to Seattle.  We can get in touch with the Cullens.  I have Edwards number for emergencies and I think this can qualify as an emergency.” he pleaded with a glint in his eye.  He was always the most optimistic of all wolves.  He was the best of us and I hated that he was getting involved in my mess.

Staring at me, he pleaded, “Please.  Let me help you.”

“Why? Why do you want to get involved in all this?  I don’t want anything to happen to you, Seth.  I don’t think I could stand it if you got hurt or even worse.  Sam and The Council have been bitter and cruel since the fight with the newborns.  They blame the Cullens for our loss, and now they seem to blame me as well.  You don’t want them to get you in their sights.  It’ll bring you nothing but heartache.  Trust me.  I’ve been living it.” I tried again to reason with him.

He wasn’t having it. Shaking his head, he answered sadly, “There is nothing here for me anymore.  Leah is gone and the pack just isn’t the same.  I need you to let me help you.”

“I can make it by myself.  Give me your keys and cell phone and go home,” I reached forward in an attempt to get his keys and felt faint.  Staggering again, I leaned onto the bed and cleared my head.  This wasn’t going to work.  I would have to have his help to escape.  

With a regretful sigh of defeat, I looked up into his innocent, brown eyes, “Okay, Seth. Help me get to the Cullens and then you have to come straight back here.  You’ll have to run through the woods and the creeks to make sure that they don’t smell me or them on you. That way they can’t blame you for my escape”  

Seth grabbed me around my waist and helped me limp to the window.  Opening it quietly, he jumped out and reached in for me.

“Don’t worry about it, Paul. I don’t plan on coming back.”

 


	12. Realize

**PPOV**

 

Leaning away from Seth in disbelief, it had taken me a few moments to comprehend what he was saying.  He wasn’t going to return to the reservation or to the pack?  This couldn’t be true.  Slowing our run through the forest, I turned to him.

“What do you mean, Seth?  You have to go back,” I voiced in a feeble attempt to get him to change his mind.  My strength was failing me and I could feel my body becoming clumsier with each step.  Stumbling over a rotten log in our path, I stooped over bracing my hands against it to catch my breath.

“Like I said.  There is nothing back there for me.  You don’t have to let me stay with you, but I am leaving for good.  Come on, Paul.  We can’t stop.  Try to phase before you get too weak.  It will help you heal, and we can move faster.  The pack should mostly be in human form right now, so they won’t pick up our thoughts.  Come on,” Seth explained to me while he held me up urging me to phase.

Nodding in agreement, I realized that I was so weak that I could hardly stand on my own. Focusing my mind, I tried to phase.  I felt the stirrings of my wolf pushing towards the edge of my consciousness, but he was unable to break free.  It was no use.  I couldn’t phase in my condition.  How much blood had I lost? Knowing that I was in danger of not only being caught, but of possibly not making it out of this situation alive, I steadied my breathing and shook my head.

“It’s not use,” I breathed.  “I can’t phase.  Let’s go.”

Seth gave me a saddened look and wrapped his arm around my shoulders to help me across the log.  We continued to run through the dense underbrush for what seemed like hours.  I stumbled and tripped my way through the forest relying heavily on Seth to keep me on my feet.  He had been right, I finally realized.  If he had not helped me, I wouldn’t have made it far.  

Slowing to a trot, I was becoming more and more confused.  Not sure where I was or what I was doing, I stopped and dropped to my knees in the dirt.  Panting heavily, I tried to get my thoughts in order.  The pain in my shoulder was almost unbearable, and I could not calm my racing heart.  I felt the edge of unconsciousness creeping up on me as my vision frayed.

“Help,” was the only word I could whisper as my arms gave way and I fell to the earthen floor.

Feeling, someone pick me up in their strong arms, I felt the swell of blackness consume me sending me into oblivion.

  



	13. Rest

**PPOV**

Jumbled sounds broke through the haze that was my mind, as I slowly regained consciousness.  I could hear something in the distance.  It sounded like someone speaking rapidly.  No, it wasn’t far away.  Someone was talking on a phone.  He was here with me.  As I became more aware of my surroundings, I realized that I was moving.  I was in a car and someone was driving me.  Then my memory returned like a bolt of lightening.  Seth.  Seth was driving me to Emmett.  

How did we get to the car?  The last I remember is running through the forest.  We were escaping from Sam and The Council.  Why was I having so much trouble remembering what’s going on?  Trying to sit up from my slumped position against the passenger side door, I felt a stabbing pain go through my head and my shoulder was burning.  Moaning against the throbbing pain in my head, I tried to move my left arm.  It wouldn’t budge.

“I’m not sure.  I can hear his heart beat.  It’s really fast and his breathing is erratic.  His shoulder is bleeding again.  A lot,” Seth whispered into his cell phone.

“Wait.  He just moaned and tried to move.  I don’t know, Edward.  I am driving as fast as I can go toward you guys.  Yes, I know which road you are talking about,” Seth continued as I listened, drifting in and out.  “About 15-20 minutes.”  Another pause, then Seth lowered his voice so quiet I had to concentrate to hear him.

“Yea, they know.  I heard the howling when we reached the car.  I think we have a good head start though. Just be there when we get there.  Okay.  He doesn’t look so good, Edward.  I’m scared he won’t make it.  He can’t phase right now.”

Seth said goodbye and hung up.  He sped up the car as we raced along the highway toward Emmett and the rest of the Cullens.  My only hope right now was that we made it to them either before the pack found us or before my body gave out on me.

“Paul.  Hey Paul,” I heard Seth holler while shaking me.  “Edward says that you need to stay awake and talk to me.  We are almost there and Carlisle will fix you right up.  Do you hear me?  We are almost to Emmett.  Come on, stay awake.  Just a little farther now,” he pleaded with me.

His cool hand touched my forehead and I moaned in response.  “Geesh, you are burning up.  That shoulder must be infected.  Please, Paul.  Just hold on a little while longer,” he spoke with more concern in his voice.  It seemed like he was in a tunnel now, and I was so very tired.

“Just. Want. To. Rest,” I hoarsely breathed in response while drifting back into the darkness.

 


	14. Reach

 

 **EmPOV**

  
Waiting anxiously as Edward spoke to Seth, I could hear both sides of the conversation, and I knew that Paul was in trouble.  His symptoms indicated that he had developed a fever from his wounds.  Carlisle could fix him; we only needed to get to him in time.  The road Edward told Seth to turn onto was familiar to me, and I knew it would not take me long to reach it. With my anxiety spiking, I bolted before he ended the call.  

Racing off to the west, my mind was frantic and a mess of jumbled thoughts and fears. The uncertainty that Paul would make it out of this situation alive was making me crazy.  What little the hunt did to calm my nerves had vanished with Seth’s phone call.  My body was on edge and felt like it would explode into a million pieces at any moment.

Edward caught up to me in a matter of minutes.  He was speaking rapidly into the phone to Carlisle and explaining the situation.  Carlisle and Jasper were to meet us there, while Alice and Bella were to retrieve the car they had left up the interstate and drive back down to assist us. Edward and I would make it to the scene first.  I just hoped that we arrived in time and that I could keep it together.

“Emmett.  Listen to me.  First, we’ll have to make sure that the wolves haven’t caught up to them.  I doubt they have since Seth said they were pursuing in wolf form.  We should have enough time to get Seth and Paul and then escape north,” he calmly explained as we sped through the forest.  My mind was a tornado of grief and confusion.  

As we approached the edge of the forest, I heard a car speeding down the highway toward us.  It had to be them.  With a burst of speed and surpassing Edward, I crashed through the underbrush and trees and skidded to a halt at the highway entrance. Heaving unnecessary breaths, I stood at alert and anxiously waited for what was to come.  Edward halted beside me and began scanning the area.  They were close.  Not only could I hear the car, but somehow I could sense Paul. My body seemed to come more alive the closer he was to me.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the car rounded the corner and slid sideways to a harsh stop just inside the dirt road entrance, throwing dirt and gravel everywhere. Hearing Seth before he exited the car, my body froze.

Seth was screaming at us from inside the car, and shaking Paul in the passenger seat.  “Edward.  Emmett.  Help me.  He’s stopped breathing.”


	15. Revive

**EmPOV**

“Emmett,” Edward hissed as he raced to the car.  

Snapping out of my frozen state, I joined him.  Seeing Paul’s still body in the passenger seat caused the monster in me to surge to the surface.  Before I knew what I was doing, I ripped the car door of its hinges and grabbed Paul from the car.

“Emmett, careful.  We don’t know the extent of his injuries yet,” Edward cautioned me to no avail.  All I knew in that moment was that Paul was lifeless in my arms.  

Clutching him to me, I released from my throat a wail that quickly turned into a roar.  My despair and anger were warring with each other and churning into one cataclysmic force that would not rest until it was sated with blood.  Wolf blood.  Sam and the wolf pack would not be able to hide from me. There would be no where they could escape, no forest too vast, no distance too far.  I will inflict my pain and loss on them one hundred fold before I was finished.  If they destroyed me in the process, then so be it.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turned and snapped at the owner.  My mind was a furious mess of thoughts and conflicting emotions.  Focusing on my mate in my arms, I had no idea of where I was or what was going on.  Any hope that I had of keeping it together was dashed with the silence of Paul’s heart.

The hand was back and along with it, the soothing voice of Carlisle.  “Emmett, let me take a look at him.  There is still time, but I must work quickly.  Place him on the ground here,” Carlisle spoke barely above a reassuring whisper, as he gently eased Paul from my grasp.  Allowing him to do so, while my instincts screamed to hold tighter, was one of the most difficult tasks I had ever attempted.  Jasper was by my side and helped Carlisle release Paul from my steel grip and lay him on the ground.

Carlisle instantly went to work.  I was unable to take my eyes away from the scene before me.  My entire future rested in Carlisle’s hands.  Backing up with Jasper, I gave Carlisle and Edward room to save Paul.  That is how I chose to think of it now.  They were saving him for me.  

The next few moments went by in a blur of quickly spoken words and lightening fast hands.  Carlisle was instructing Edward on what he needed, and Edward responded before the words were out of his mouth.  Jasper was using his gift to calm me as much as he could.  Seth stood on the other side of the car breathing heavily.  His heart was racing.

“I drove as fast as I could.  I’m sorry,” he spoke in a broken whisper that was laced with sadness.

Before I could respond, Jasper gripped my arm, and I saw Edward turn his head towards the highway.  Then I heard both the worst and best sounds I could imagine. The pack had arrived, and Paul’s heart gave a stuttered beat.

 


	16. Release

**EmPOV**

Torn between clutching to the love of my life and defending my mate, my body was vibrating.  The joy I was feeling right now overshadowed by the threat quickly approaching.  Edward and Carlisle stood and positioned themselves between Paul and I and the oncoming pack.  Jasper stepped around me and joined them as a front line against the seemingly-inevitable conflict.  Seth swiftly ran around the car and stood beside Paul and me.  He glanced down at Paul’s flushed face, and his brows furrowed in worry.  He had no idea how this was going to turn out anymore than the rest of us.

Behind me I could hear the racing engine of Carlisle’s car as Alice and Bella joined us. Before I could turn to see them, they were flanking us in a protective stance.  Through all the tension and worry we were experiencing at this moment, I couldn’t help but be completely grateful for my family.  They were willing to put their lives in danger to save us and keep us together.  I loved them all so fiercely.

Lifting Paul as I stood to join my family, our family, Paul moaned and turned his head into my chest.  He was still very hot and sweating profusely.  Carlisle turned to observe him and gave me a quick nod.  Backing up a few paces to distance myself and Paul from what may be the battle ground, we waited for the pack to arrive.

They burst through the trees on the opposite side of the road, all growls, teeth and fur. Sam was in the lead and came to an abrupt stop just outside the forest.  We had been fortunate up until this point that there was no evening traffic.  Sam must have feared being seen.  He remained in his wolf form with the pack pacing and snarling behind him. “He wants us to give Paul and Seth over to them.  He says that he and the pack will let us leave if we do,” Edward spoke almost monotone as he relayed what Sam was thinking.

“Sam.  Let us discuss this rationally.  We are willing to take Paul and Seth and leave this area of the country for good.  You will never have to worry that our family will live here again.  I give you my word.  Just let us take Paul somewhere so that I can treat his condition before it’s too late.  He is barely hanging on right now,” Carlisle softly spoke with his arms out in an attempt to calm Sam and the pack.

We all stood, eyes locked and holding our breaths, waiting on Sam’s decision.  Feeling a sense of déjà vu, I knew that this could end badly...very badly.  As we stood at a stale mate, the distant sound of sirens drifted up the highway to our positions.  With a huff, Sam phased and stood before us.

“Fine.  Take them.  But know this.  Seth, you and Paul are banished from the pack and the tribe.  You are not to return.  If you do, you will be taken before The Council and swiftly executed for your crimes against the pack,” Sam ordered.  Not waiting for our reply, he phased into his wolf form and turned into the forest.   

 

 

 


	17. Relief

**EmPOV**

  
Five days.  It had been five days since we brought Paul and Seth back with us to Alaska. Five days since Paul had moaned or shown any life at all.  His heart was still beating, but Carlisle had said that he has slipped into a coma.  The good news, he assured me, was that Paul was breathing on his own and his heart seemed to have picked up strength since he placed him on a strong antibiotic cocktail.

Five days.  How many more will he linger here, or will he wake up?  Carlisle was confident that he would awaken.  He just didn’t know when.  He has explained to me that Paul’s wolf metabolism burns up any medications that he introduces into his body.  Pain medications, antibiotics, everything gets burnt up so quickly that his body doesn’t get a chance to utilize them.  This antibiotic cocktail that he has him on was the strongest he dares try without causing permanent damage to him.  So, now we wait.

Hearing Alice enter the room, I don’t even bother turning to greet her. I simply stared at Paul’s emotionless face and listened to the steady beat of his heart.  

“Emmett.  You have not moved from that spot in five days.  Why don’t you go hunt and I will sit with him while you are gone?”

“No,” was all the reply I could give.  My voice was rough with disuse and tinged with irritation.  Our family had been trying for several days to get me to leave for a bit and hunt.  I refused every attempt.  As long as he was here fighting, I was not going to leave his side.

Alice had been frustrated with her inability to see our future with Paul and Seth here. She and Carlisle were trying different techniques every day.  Seth was assisting them. He seemed to have an attachment to Carlisle that I hadn’t quite figured out yet.  They seemed to be getting closer to an answer, though.  

Returning my focus again to Paul, Alice slowly exited the room.  My eyes lingered on his pulse.  As long as his heart was beating, I still had hope that he would come back to me. He had to.  Living without him at this point was not an option for me.  

As the hours passed, I sat and watched him, waiting for a sign that he was going to wake up.  I noticed that his eyelids had twitched ever so slightly.  If I had not been watching his face at that particular moment, I would have missed it.  What did that mean?  They twitched again and his breathing stuttered.  Something was happening.  “Carlisle!” I called out.

Scooting closer to the bed and grasping Paul’s hand a little tighter, I whispered in his ear, “Paul? Can you hear me?  Wake up, baby, please.  Please wake up. Open your eyes for me.  I’m here.  I never left you.  I’ll never leave you.”

With a deep breath, he opened his eyes just enough to focus on my face.  He smiled while squeezing my hand, “Emmett,” he breathed.  “I love you,” his voice barely above a whisper.

“Oh God. I love you too.” I responded crushing my mouth to his as my heart leapt with joy.


	18. Epilogue

**PPOV**

  
Perfect.  That was what I had considered my life for the past 50 years.  The man beside me was wonderful, captivating, exciting, and magnificent.  Those are only a few of the words that I would use to describe my husband, my mate and my imprint.  What started as a nightmare has turned into the greatest story of my life.  

 

Content in the arms of this man who had continued to bring happiness to me with no regard for his own, I sat leaning up against his broad chest with his arms wrapped tightly around me.  This man, yes that was how I saw him, and his family have sheltered Seth and I and welcomed us into their lives.  I no longer see them as leeches or as monsters. For years now, I have thought of them as my family and seen the goodness that lives in them.  They are truly good, even though fate has dealt them an unfortunate hand in life. They made the best of it.  We all had.

Carlisle was a father to me now.  Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and, of course, Seth were my siblings.  They were my pack now, as well.  In the beginning, it was difficult for Seth and I to live in isolation from all that we had ever known.  Pack life was in our blood.  We missed it terribly.  The Cullen’s were always there for us and Carlisle was the most helpful.  His strong, confident demeanor was such a contrast, but a welcome relief to what we knew before.  There was something special brewing between him and Seth, though.  They had bonded in a way that was different from the rest of us. I guess time will tell what the future will bring to them.  

The Cullen’s brought almost as much joy into my life as the beautiful man holding me on the deck of our modest boat.  Looking out across the ocean, I saw the sunset in the west with the billowing clouds whispering across the horizon, setting off the rainbow of colors as the sun kisses the sea.  This was our refuge when we need to get away from the world and just be with each other.  Not that our lives had become complacent or boring, but when our insatiable love and lust overwhelm the rest of the family, we spent time on our own.    

Feeling Emmett’s massive arms gently squeeze me, he leaned down to softly kiss my neck.  “What are you thinking?” he breathes in my ear as his tongue licks a trail from my ear to the junction of my neck and shoulder.  With a shiver, I wrapped my arms around his, giving him an answering squeeze in return.

Turning my head to gaze into his gorgeous golden eyes, I shifted up to place a scorching kiss to his lips.  “Just how happy and completely content I am with our lives.  I couldn’t be happier.  I love you, Emmett,” I answered with as much love as I could express.

With a growl, he flipped me over onto my back on the deck of our boat, his coal-black eyes were boring into my mine with an expression full of love and lust.  Knowing what was going to happen next, I wrapped my legs around his waist and held on for the ride of my life.  Hopefully, this time, the boat will survive.

 


	19. Outtake - Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Naelany!! I hope you like this little one-shot I wrote for you from my story, Imprint. I wanted to do a something for you because you have always been the most kind and loving person in the fandom to me. You never hesitate to offer your assistance even though you may not feel well or are totally swamped with you own obligations. So, I appreciate you and love you dearly for all you do for me and the fandom. You are a bright ray of sunshine in the Twilight fanfic fandom and in my life and I consider us all very lucky to have you.  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to BbEyedGirl and Ealasaid77 for being my wonderful betas on this story.

“Emmett, you’re killin’ me over here,” Jasper said in exacerbation as I paced the living room floor for the hundredth time.

“You need to stop worrying about it. You have been together for years now, and you know he is going to say yes,” Edward chimed in while sitting on the couch with Bella. Bella had a smirk on her face and watched my every step.

“I know, I know. But this is the first time that I have had to do the proposing,” I said with panic looming behind every word. It was a true statement. The first time, Rosalie asked me, or more correctly told me, that we were getting married. Smiling at the memory of my first wedding, I stopped pacing and stared out the wall of windows facing the forest.

Paul, Seth, and Carlisle had gone out hunting two days ago. Paul and Seth were antsy to phase and run through the woods, and Carlisle went with them to assure that they didn’t come back until I had purchased the rings and had made all the arrangements.

My plan was to surprise Paul with our new Cruisers Yacht boat to replace the original one we had. We sank the first one from “accidental damage” in our desperation to be with one another after Paul had recovered from his wounds from our fight with Sam and the pack. Shaking my head to rid myself of the painful memories of almost losing him, I stared out into the forest and gathered my nerve. Feeling my family’s presence behind me and taking comfort in their strength and faith in me, in us, I took a deep breath. With a smile on my face and a sense of new determination, I turned to them.

“All of you are right. Paul is the love of my life and I want to always be with him. I’ve been given a second chance and I won’t doubt our bond anymore. I’m gonna ask him to marry me. We haven’t discussed it before now, so I’m not sure how he will react. But I know he loves me and, ya know, even if he doesn’t want to get married, that’s okay. We will still be together,” I said with the confidence that I now felt.

Jasper came over to me, resting his hand on my shoulder and said, “There ya go, man. Everything will work out.” Lightly patting the side of my head, he chuckled and raced upstairs to where Alice was already planning the wedding. Laughing in return, I faced the windows again and awaited the return of my mate.

Following the phone call from Carlisle of their impending return, I stood at the edge of the forest with a bag packed and our rings burning a hole in my pocket. My nerves had returned, but I was determined not to let them get to me. I wanted this, and I wanted Paul bound to me in as many ways as I could make happen.

Hearing them running through the woods in my direction, I held my breath in anticipation. It never ceased to amaze me how Paul’s presence affected me. Even the thought of him brought me that familiar butterflies-in-stomach feeling deep in my gut. They reached the edge of the clearing, and Paul and Seth phased back into their human forms. We had all long gotten past the anxiety of seeing them naked. It wasn’t even given a second thought anymore.

Paul spotted me and ran toward me. As he reached me, I threw out my arms and embraced him as a drowning man would embrace a life raft. He was everything to me and I couldn’t imagine my life without him. Clutching each other as if we hadn’t seen the other in months, I grasped his face in my hands and kissed him softly but thoroughly.

After several moments of exploring each others’ mouths, we broke the kiss and stared into each others’ eyes. “What is the bag for? Are you going somewhere?” he asked slightly breathless.

“We. We are going somewhere. I’ve planned a little surprise for you. I hope that’s okay?” I asked.

Paul smiled from ear to ear and leaned forward to plant a sweet kiss on my lips. “Of course it’s okay. Anything you plan for us to do is fine. Where are we going?” he asked, reaching down to pick up our bag.

“Now if I tell you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise, now would it,” I laughed and wrapped my arm around him leading him to our truck. He shook his head and laughed along with me.

Arriving at the coast, Paul looked over at me with a grin. I knew as soon as he figured out where we were going he would guess this part of the surprise. Reaching over to grasp my hand, he gave it a little squeeze. The happiness radiating off of us seemed to fill the cab of the truck and the air surrounding us. I wasn’t sure if I could be more happy then I was in this moment.

Walking down the docks, I led us to our new yacht. It wasn’t a particularly large yacht, really just big enough for the two of us, but it was equipped with sleeping quarters and a nice-size kitchen. Providing for Paul’s needs was always foremost on my mind and this purchase was no exception.

Launching the boat, we set out to open water. I wanted to be far from anyone and have some privacy. If the sun came out, I didn’t want to have to hide in the galley so that my sparkling skin wouldn’t be seen. Finding a secluded section of ocean, I stopped the engines and let the yacht drift. I was pretty confident that we would have all the privacy we would need for what I was about to do.

Joining Paul on the deck, I reached into my pocket and felt the rings and chain there. My anxiety was attempting to override my calm as I approached him. He stood towards the ocean with his eyes closed and face turned up to the wind. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. It humbled me a bit to think that he was mine.

Wrapping my arms around him from behind, I rested my chin on his shoulder. “It’s beautiful out here tonight, seeing the sun setting on the horizon and all the colors reflecting off the ocean. Emmett, thank you for this. I feel so at peace out here with you,” he softly spoke hugging my arms to his chest.

“It is beautiful, but not nearly as beautiful as you,” I whispered into his ear, placing a kiss on his exposed neck.

He scoffed at my compliment, and I squeezed him to me a little tighter. He always argued with me that he wasn’t beautiful, so it was just a little game that we played now.

“Paul, I love you. I’m not good with words or sharing my feelings, but I want you to know that. I want you to know that you are the most important person in my life, and I am so grateful everyday that I have you. I am yours and always will be. For eternity,” I declared to him. Shifting in my arms, he turned to face me and made eye contact. The expression on his face was that of complete love and slight concern as to what prompted my little speech.

Stepping back from him, I knelt down on one knee and reached into my pocket to retrieve the rings and chain. His eyes widened with surprise when he realized what I was doing. Smiling up at him, I never felt more in love with him as I did in that moment.

“Paul, my mate, my imprint; will you marry me and be my husband?” I asked presenting the rings and chain to him. He blinked several times. His gaze flickered from the rings to my face and back again. With a brilliant smile that rivaled the sunset, he nodded his head. “Yes. Yes, I will marry you and make you mine for all to see.”

Standing as quickly as only a vampire can, I grabbed him and crushed him to me, spinning us around in a circle. I had never felt such joy in my life. Peppering his face with kisses, I chanted over and over, “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Laughing at me, he stopped my frantic motions and gave me a long, heated kiss.

Stopping to catch his breath, he asked, “What is the chain for?” Having been caught up in the moment, I forgot about the chain and my explanation.

“Well, I worried that if you wore a ring and had to shift suddenly that either it would injure you or simply break the ring. So I decided to buy a matching chain so that you could wear it around your neck, and if you phased it is still at the right length that it wouldn’t break or choke you,” I explained.

He smiled at me and motioned for me to place the chain around his neck. Reaching up, I clasped it as the ring settled on his chest. It wasn’t ideal and I would have loved to see him with my ring on his finger, but I was practical and never wanted anything representing us to harm him in any way. The platinum ring and chain looked stunning against his bronze skin where it settled between his nicely-formed pecs.

He held out his hand for my ring, impatiently snapping his fingers at me. Giving it to him, I once again held my unneeded breath in anticipation. Lifting my hand up he began to slide the ring onto my finger and stopped. Looking up into his soft brown eyes, I waited.

“Emmett, you are the love of my life, my mate and my imprint. Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband and spending eternity with me?” he asked with tears brimming in his eyes.

At this point, all I could do was nod. He smiled in return and placed the ring on my finger. Bringing my hand up to his lips, he kissed the ring. Smiling at each other we stood on the deck of our boat, newly engaged, and anticipating the rest of eternity with each other. We’d had many rough times leading up to this point, but I wouldn’t trade them for anything. We were where we wanted to be, with each other and living our happily ever after.


End file.
